Just Once
by Kazumiki chan1
Summary: She just wanted him to aknowlege her, even once...however, that was not the case


**Just Once**

I walked around the huge ballroom of the palace of Britannia, the Zero Requirum long over and the world and Japan is now at Peace. However, I could never forget that man, the man who had controlled Japan and my heart. Even in death he still holds it very dearly.

I shook my head of those thoughts, I shouldn't be thinking of him at this time, especially since it's his younger sister, the new empress, birthday party. I walked around, hearing the women gossip about some woman who seemed to have caused an uproar among the crowd. Feeling that it has gotten stuffy in the ballroom, I had retired to the ladies room, needing to relieve myself.

To tell the truth, I would never be caught dead in a dress, but it was for his younger sister's birthday and I would bear the humiliation of wearing a long gown. It was simple, huge at the bottom like the rest of the ladies that were in attendance at this party, however mine was yellow, something plain and a little bit unnatural for a party, but it was the only thing I could get my hands on. I sighed, hearing outside my stall ladies talking about this same woman again, how she seems to be standing out way too much and catching all the gentleman's attention.

It honestly made me want to puke, they were upset because a beautiful woman entered the room and caught all the gentlemen's attention. If they're that upset over it maybe they should've worn something that would of caught other people's attention too. I huffed in annoyance as more women began to mingle into the conversation gossiping about how she's a witch who's trying to capture all the men's attention.

I closed my eyes in concentration while I washed my hands until I noticed that it had gone silent in the room. I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see what had caused the silence when my eyes widen in surprise and shock.

There she stood, the 99th empress of Britannia, and the woman who I hated the most. Her green hair let down and long just the like last time I had seen her, her bangs cascading on her forehead. She smiled, almost smirking as she entered the room, before walking over to me. My breath hitched, wondering if she had remembered me. Her dress, which I had to admit was beautiful, a deep set red, almost like blood, that accentuated her body very well. Drying my hands, I tried to not interact with her, knowing that she was the one that stole him away from me.

After leaving the ladies room, I was heading back to the ball, hoping to get away from all that tension that was in the room. When suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, heels to be exact, I stopped and turned to see that it was her herself, walking behind me. I glared, as she stopped a few feet away from me.

She smiled again at me, that annoying smile that hid something. "What is it?" I snapped at her, the tension between the two of us thick. "Ah, so you do remember me" she said, making me turn to her fully. "How could I ever forget you" I spat at her, she made my blood boil and my fist clench unintentionally. "I must say I am honored that you remember me, but then again, of course you can't forget the person who stole your love away from you now can you?" she said, making me clench my teeth.

"Are you here to poke fun at me, then I must say, aren't you in the same predicament that I am in, since he has been dead for the last fifteen years" I said to her, but her eyes they held something in them, almost like she knew something that I didn't. "That's right, he is dead, but I was titled something that nobody knew about" she said, as she walked past me, making me turn around. "And what was that?" I asked, folding my arms as she turned around and faced me.

She then brought her left hand up and placed it in front of her lips, showing me the wedding band that was on her ring finger. I widen my eyes, "His wife" she told me, making me drop my arms to my sides. "N-No" I had said, causing her to grin. "Are you upset, Kallen?" she had asked me, causing me to look up at her. Never in my life had I wanted to kill someone in such a malicious intent. "It looks like you're ready to strangle me, but I don't think you would want to do that" she said, tilting her head slightly.

I clenched my teeth again, holding my fist back from making contact with her face. "And why is that?" I growled at her, holding myself back.

"C.C"

That voice, that all so familiar voice which I thought I would never hear again, had called her name out. That witch had turned around and I looked up to see him standing far away from the two of us. His lanky body looked so powerful as he was dressed in black, making him look like the demon king he was known to be. She then walked over to him, leaving me alone to stare in awe and shock at the man that I had once loved.

"Yes Lelouch"

She said to him, in such an affectionate manner, it made me even more mad. "What are you doing?" he had asked her, causing her to smile at him, "Just revisiting someone I knew" she said, before he nodded and sighed. "Well, let's return to the ballroom, the empress will soon be making her entrance" he said, as he pulled out and elbow for her hand to interlock with, showing off the ring on her finger. I watched as my heart started to slowly crack, watching the two of them walk away from me.

"Please" I whispered, as the two of them walked farther and farther away, "Just look over here, just once, Lelouch" I whispered, but he only turned and looked at her, saying something I could not catch but caused her to look up at him and smile. They were then out of my sight and I could feel myself grab onto my chest, my heart pounding so hard. I slowly calmed my breathing before heading back to the ballroom myself.

As I entered, I could see them, people had circled around them, not openly but secretly watching as they danced along with a couple of others who seemed to immerse in the dance to care who they were dancing along with. I walked over to a window to feel the coolness of the air to keep myself from fainting of how they were so close.

They were intimately close, like a pair of lovers, how she idly chatted and he nodding his head from time to time, a soft smile on his face, making me see how much he cared for the woman he was dancing with, and it hurt even deeper than I thought it would. Suddenly, the loud blaring of horns had caused every to snap out of their stupor and turn to see the huge main doors open to reveal the Empress of Britannia, Nunally Vi Britannia, along with Zero who was pushing her wheelchair. I watched as people bowed as Nunally and Zero passed by them, Nunally inclining her head to them, acknowledging them.

I saw that Zero had stopped her wheelchair, which had caused Nunally to look up at him. I then knew that he must've also seen the two of them. When Nunally finally looked over to where Zero had, she widen her eyes in shock as her older brother and…that witch stood before them. "N-Nii san?" Nunally questioned, causing me to clench my fist. 'Kill her' I thought, 'Kill her, Nunally, for she was the one that took your brother away from you and me' I thought as everybody in the room stared at the four of them.

"It has been a long time, Empress" Lelouch said, bowing before his sister along with that witch. "Have you been well, my Empress?" that witch had asked, a smile on her face. Nunally continued to stare in shock, while Zero came from behind her and pulled his sword out, pointing it straight at the throat of Lelouch. "Who are you imposters?" Zero spoke through his mask, and I could see no hint of hesitation from both Lelouch and the witch as they had a sword pointed at them.

"Imposters? There are people who try to copy us?" that witch asked, and I smirked knowing she was going to be the first killed. "It is okay Zero san, you may put your sword away, these two are not imposters" Nunally said, and I widen my eyes in confusion in shock. 'What are you doing? Can't you see through that witch's lies Nunally, she is only deceiving you' I thought as I watched the four of them interact.

"All this time, the two of you have been alive?" Nunally had asked Lelouch and that witch. "At first no, but I was revived which was my plan along" Lelouch said, widening my eyes at his statement, plan, what plan? I knew the same question was running through Nunally's head, and just as she was about to ask, that witch had cut her off. "I wish we could of stayed longer to talk, but we must make our departure, someone is waiting for us at home" she told Nunally, which made me widen my eyes…no it couldn't be.

"Someone at home?" Nunally asked, causing the witch to chuckle. "You're nephew, Empress" she told Nunally, as her and Lelouch bowed once more. "Yes, of course" Nunally said, inclining her head toward them, before Zero pushed her wheelchair onwards to mingle with other people.

The two of them left together, and my heart finally broke into pieces, they had a child together, he was obligated to stay with her and take care of it. I looked down at my hands as they bunched up part of my dress into fistfuls. Silently, tears rolled down onto my cheeks.

The man that I had loved, and who had my heart, was never mine to begin with. But just once, I would've like to think he was.


End file.
